Ensemble, c'est tout
by Unna
Summary: Complet.7ème année des Maraudeurs. James et Lily ont été amis jusqu’en 5ème année où un événement particulier a creusé un fossé considérable entre eux. Mais aujourd’hui, il est peutêtre temps de le franchir et d’éclaircir enfin certaines choses…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre d'une mini fiction en trois chapitres ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R, hormis quelques personnages. Le titre vient d'un livre d'Anna Gavalda que j'ai adoré et que je vous conseille vivement!

Merci à _Gwenlillian_ pour m'avoir encouragé, pour m'avoir conseillé et pour m'avoir poussé à poursuivre l'écriture de cette mini-histoire.

Et merci à _Kloona_ pour l'avoir lu, corrigé et pour me booster à chaque fois avec autant d'ardeur !

Je répondrais aux reviews par le nouveau moyen mis en place par fanfic. Pour lesreviews anymonymes, si cela ne vous dérange pas, vous pouvez me laisser votre adresse e-mail, j'y répondrais avec plaisir!

**Chapitre 1 : SOS parents écoute.**

Il n'avait jamais été un grand dragueur. Il le savait. Pourtant, il avait voulu endosser ce rôle. Il avait même essayé de se surpasser. Sans succès, le résultat n'avait pas été très concluant.

A vrai dire, il hésitait même entre pathétique et pitoyable. Sûrement un peu des deux.

Le problème, avec lui, c'était qu'il avait toujours été dans l'excès. Il voulait tout, tout de suite. Et, en général, il savait se montrer si persévérant qu'il obtenait ce qu'il désirait. Il avait juste réalisé trop tard que ça ne se passait pas nécessairement comme ça avec les filles.

Il avait cru qu'elle passerait l'éponge. Après tout, tout le monde fait des erreurs de jeunesse, non ? Mais elle s'était confortée dans l'image qu'elle avait gardée de lui : James Potter, ado de 15 ans en pleine crise, plutôt maladroit dans ses tentatives amoureuses, un peu trop m'as-tu-vu pour son bien, démesurément collant. Mais c'était il y a plus d'un an. Il avait changé, il avait mûri comme n'importe quelle personne de son âge. Il ne prétendait pas s'être complètement assagi mais il estimait se trouver sur la bonne voie. Son début de septième année s'était déroulé presque sans le moindre impair.

Seulement, à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui montrer cette transformation, elle ne lui laissait pas le temps d'aligner deux mots, préférant fuir plutôt que d'admettre l'évidence. Et il lui en voulait pour ça.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était arrivé devant l'atelier de sa mère. C'est dans le même état de confusion qu'il toqua à la porte entrouverte.

« Oui » fit la voix de Mme Potter.

Il poussa doucement le battant de la porte et fit deux pas dans la pièce.

« Bonjour mon grand. » L'accueillit affectueusement la petite femme brune qui se tenait debout devant un large tableau.

« Salut m'man. »

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours absorbée dans la contemplation de la peinture.

« Ça va. »

« Mr Flitmac m'a apporté cette merveille ce matin ! N'est-elle pas superbe ? »

Mme Patricia Potter était Experte en Objets d'Art Magique Ancien. Un métier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux aux yeux de James et passionnant aux dires de sa mère. Question de point de vue.

Pour faire plaisir à sa mère, James fit donc semblant de porter une attention toute particulière au tableau qui représentait… Il n'en était pas sûr mais on aurait dit un mage avec une grenouille ?

« Euh… C'est assez spécial. C'est quoi le truc vert en bas à droite ? »

« Oh, ça ! Au début je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas un serpent mais en réalité, il s'agit d'un portoloin en forme de bouquet de fleurs séchées. »

Raté.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il date du XIVème ou du XVème siècle. Je pense que je vais l'apporter à Albus, il adore recevoir de nouveaux tableaux à accrocher dans Poudlard et celui-ci n'a pas vraiment de valeur historique donc inutile de le garder ici. »

Tout en parlant, elle jeta un coup d'œil acéré à son fils.

« Ça ne va pas, Jimmy ? »

« Maman ! » S'offusqua-t-il « ça fait trois ans que je te demande de ne _plus_ m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Ah bon ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette… »

« Non, ça va, je t'assure. »

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu pourrais me dire qu'il y a un Troll des Montagnes dans le salon, tu paraîtrais presque aussi crédible. »

Il soupira. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière pour espérer s'en tirer à bon compte. Malgré ses grands airs rêveurs et doux, quand Patricia Potter attrapait une proie, elle ne la lâchait plus. Et là, en l'occurrence, c'était _lui_ la proie.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon grand ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en posant une main de chaque côté de son visage.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas anodin s'il était venu ici.

« C'est juste que… »

« Que ? » L'encouragea-t-elle.

Il rougit et marmonna rapidement :

« J'comprends pas bien comment ça marche les filles. »

« Ah. »

Patricia lâcha son visage et le fixa dans les yeux, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

« Tu veux dire, au niveau mental ou au niveau du corps ? »

Les joues du jeune homme s'enflammèrent et il crut bien que de la fumée allait s'échapper de ses oreilles. Il s'empressa de préciser :

« Non non, c'estpasdutoutcequetucrois ! Le mental ! Juste le mental ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas mon chéri ? »

« Ben… »

C'était une excellente question ça. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas chez Lily Evans ?

« Je sais pas trop. Imaginons une fille qui n'est pas forcément plus jolie qu'une autre mais qui a quand même un petit quelque chose de différent. Toutes les filles de son âge raffolent des garçons sportifs, au physique plutôt avantageux. Et si ces garçons ont la chance d'être intelligent en prime, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais pour la fille en question, on dirait que tout ne compte pas. Alors on fait quoi dans ce cas ? »

Sa mère le dévisagea, un air mi-désolé mi-attendri collé au visage.

« Tu sais quoi Jimmy ? On va aller se prendre un bon thé pour parler de ça. »

Une fois dans la cuisine, assit tout penaud devant sa tasse de thé, James se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais, James, une fille, ce n'est pas livré avec un mode d'emploi au plus grand désespoir des hommes. Le plus important, c'est de faire preuve d'intuition. Un garçon a beau être brillant, charmant, intelligent, sportif, ça ne compte pas s'il ne fait pas bon usage de ses qualités. On peut être très intelligent mais complètement idiot parce qu'on veut tellement en mettre plein la vue aux autres que nos capacités finissent par être enfouies sous un tas de bêtise. Comment tu te comportes avec cette fille ? »

« Je… euh… Au début c'est vrai que j'ai essayé de lui en mettre plein la vue. Je pensais qu'elle tomberait comme une mouche mais en fait, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Et… J'ai beaucoup insisté donc je crois que j'ai commencé à lui sortir par les yeux. Mais depuis j'ai fait des efforts ! Le problème c'est qu'elle s'en fiche, elle me voit toujours comme un éternel idiot. »

« Alors tu as fait ta part du travail. Maintenant, c'est à elle d'être assez intelligence pour comprendre que ce n'est pas une tare de changer d'avis sur quelqu'un. C'est toujours difficile de se remettre en question mais elle finira par le faire, j'en suis sûre. Laisse le temps faire. Sois toi-même. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et il lui sourit en retour. Sa mère, c'était à elle seule un remède contre tout un tas de mauvaises choses. Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle lui demanda :

« Je peux juste savoir le nom de cette fameuse jeune fille ? »

« Lily Evans » fit-il par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

Patricia Potter fronça les sourcils. James et Lily n'étaient-ils pas censés être de très bons amis ?

* * *

« Je t'avais demandé de poster cette foutue lettre ! Mais comme d'habitude, tu as encore oublié ! » Cria Mr Evans à l'intention de sa femme. 

« Je ne suis pas une machine à penser ! Si tu voulais la poster cette lettre, tu aurais pu le faire _toi-même_ ! » Hurla celle-ci.

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, Lily détourna tristement la tête du spectacle qu'offraient ses parents. Elle leva la main et, du bout du doigt, elle dessina un cœur sur la buée qui s'était formée sur la fenêtre. Cœur qu'elle effaça aussitôt. Elle ne croyait pas à l'amour.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, ses parents s'étaient toujours disputés. Les moments d'entente, de complicité, de tendresse étaient rares, voire exceptionnels.

Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux pendant que, devant, ses parents continuaient leur scène de ménage.

Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il ne se soit jamais passé un jour entier sans que ses parents éprouve le besoin de se crier dessus. C'était usant et fatigant. Elle en était arrivée à un stade où elle priait chaque jour le ciel pour qu'ils se séparent quelques temps.

Quand elle était petite, un rien l'effrayait. Dès qu'un éclat de voix trop fort lui parvenait le soir, alors qu'elle était seule dans son lit, elle courait se réfugier dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle y restait toute la nuit à pleurer sur la vie gâchée de ses parents.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus compter sur le soutien de Pétunia. Elles s'étaient considérablement éloignées et le fait que Lily soit une sorcière ne semblait pas étranger à cela. C'était devenu une véritable torture de rentrer chez elle pendant les vacances et elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait quitté Poudlard pour ces vacances de la Toussaint. Heureusement, il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à tenir.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait appris depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

Dès que la voiture s'immobilisa sur le parking de la gare, elle sauta dehors avec ses affaires. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la voie 9 où ils lui dirent au revoir. C'est donc seule, comme à son habitude, qu'elle franchit le mur conduisant à la voie 9 ¾.

A peine eut-elle retrouvé l'habituel quai sorcier conduisant à Poudlard qu'elle se sentit soulagée d'un grand poids. Elle s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers la locomotive quand une scène étrange capta son attention.

Là, devant elle, se trouvait la famille Potter. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux parents de James. Mais à les voir là, main dans la main, serré l'un contre l'autre, elle ressentit comme une sensation de manque. Jamais elle n'avait eu droit à ce genre de scène de famille. Ses parents n'échangeaient pas ces regards chargés de tendresse et d'amour. Pour eux, la passion s'était éteinte il y a bien longtemps. Lily se demandait même si elle n'avait jamais existée.

Mais voilà que toutes ses certitudes sur l'amour venaient de s'écrouler. Elle se sentit chamboulée. L'amour pouvait donc ressembler à ça… Elle n'y avait jamais pensé.

Presque aussitôt, une bouffée de jalousie et d'envie monta en elle. Elle était sûre que James Potter ne savait pas combien il était chanceux.

« Hé Salut Lily ! »

Elle sursauta et arracha à regret ses yeux du couple harmonieux que formait Mr et Mme Potter.

« Bonjour Sirius. » Fit-elle en souriant faiblement.

« Dis donc, est-ce que je rêve ou je viens de te surprendre en pleine contemplation de notre petit Jimmy ? » Demanda Sirius, sa voix un brin moqueuse.

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas James que je regardais mais ses parents. Ils ont l'air vraiment… »

Etrangement, elle ne trouva pas d'adjectif qui rendrait fidèlement compte de réalité. Elle préféra donc se taire, d'autant plus que le grand brun lui renvoya un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

« Impeccable ! J'ai l'impression de revivre depuis que mes parents ne sont plus sur mon dos. Bon, d'accord, j'ai été littéralement incendié par l'intermédiaire de plusieurs dizaines de beuglantes mais on finit par s'y habituer. Et toi, Lily ? »

« Ça a été. » Dit-elle sans grande conviction « Bon, tu m'excuseras mais j'avais promis à Louisa de la retrouver dans notre compartiment et je suis déjà en retard. »

Et rapidement, elle s'éloigna pour monter dans le train. Elle traversa l'allée bondée du train avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un compartiment et de s'y engouffrer.

« Désolée pour le retard. » Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son amie sur la joue droite.

« Pas grave, je commence à m'habituer depuis le temps ! » S'exclama Louisa McKinnon en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Comment ? » Se récria Lily « Mais je ne suis presque jamais en retard ! »

Le sourire de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris s'élargit.

« Juste une fois sur trois…Vois-tu ma chère Lily, toute la nuance est dans le '_presque_'. »

« Le jour où tu arrêteras de jouer sur les mots, il y a de très fortes chances pour que des pluies torrentielles de strangulots s'abattent sur l'Angleterre ! »

« C'est Hagrid qui serait content ! Mais trèfle de plaisanterie, tes vacances ? »

« Pas grand chose de positif. Tu es sûre que je n'avais rien bu quand j'ai refusé d'inscrire mon nom sur la liste d'élèves qui restaient pour les vacances ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, non. J'ai aussi passé des vacances pas franchement plaisantes. Mon frère est parti de la maison après avoir hurler pendant une heure tout un tas de choses pas très agréables à entendre. Maman était dans tous ses états. »

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Les rares fois où elle avait vu Paul, le frère de Louisa, il lui avait paru effacé et plutôt calme. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer crier à tout va.

« C'est vraiment étonnant » fit Louisa, pensive « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait le cran de faire ça. Vraiment stupéfiant. Et dans la foulée, Marlène en a profité pour annoncer qu'elle abandonnait ses études de potions. Je crois que mon père a frisé la crise cardiaque. »

« On aurait mieux fait de rester au château avec Suzie. » Conclut Lily.

Louisa sembla peser le pour et le contre.

« Hum… Si tu veux mon avis, Suzie aurait été bien trop occupée avec le fameux Josh pour nous accorder une minute d'attention. »

« Je croyais qu'il devait rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. »

« Apparemment il a changé d'avis au dernier moment. Très étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Exactement quand Suzie a annoncé qu'elle restait… »

Louisa adressa un clin d'œil complice à Lily avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

_Décembre 1975, cinquième année_

_Lily marchait lentement dans le parc de Poudlard, un manuel de métamorphose dans les mains._ _Elle prit l'habitude de venir apprendre ses cours ici. La Salle Commune était excessivement bruyante et elle avait toujours la malchance de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à la bibliothèque._ _Ici, elle était sûre de pouvoir travailler au calme._

_Elle répétait pour la deuxième fois une phrase de son cours à voix basse lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid se poser sur sa main. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et un sourire de ravissement se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant les premiers flocons de neiges de la saison tomber. Elle enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête et enfila les gants qu'elle avait emmenés au cas ou. _

_Puis, elle se remit à l'ouvrage, le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas que deux mains glacées se glissèrent devant ses yeux. _

_« Tu sais que tu travailles beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien, Lily ? » Murmura une voix familière à son oreille._

_Surprise, elle laissa tomber son livre et porta ses mains à son visage pour tenter d'enlever celles qui lui obstruaient la vue. _

_« Lâche-moi James ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant « J'y vois rien ! »_

_« A une seule condition… »_

_« Qui est ? »_

_« Accepte de faire une pause dans tes brillantes études pour venir aux cuisines prendre un chocolat chaud avec nous. »_

_Elle fit mine de réfléchir._

_« Hum… ça me paraît plutôt équitable. J'accepte ! »_

_Aussitôt, James retira ses mains et ramassa le livre de métamorphose._

_« Je prends un otage au cas ou tu changerais d'avis. » _

_La jeune fille pouffa tout roulant des yeux. _

_« Tu prends ton rôle de fauteurs de troubles beaucoup trop au sérieux, James Potter ! »_

_« Que veux-tu » fit James sur un ton fataliste « C'est ça de traîner trop souvent avec un préfet ! »_

_Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les portes du château. Une question brûlait les lèvres à Lily et elle hésita une bonne partie du chemin avant de la poser._

_« Dis, James, comment ça se fait que jeudi matin vous étiez tous autant fatigués Sirius, Peter et toi ? »_

_Il y eut un petit instant de silence._

_« Je veux dire, pour Remus, je comprends mais pour vous trois… »_

_Lily était au courant pour Remus depuis deux ans. Au début effrayé par la découverte de la rouquine, Remus avait ensuite été rassuré lorsqu'elle lui avait juré de ne rien révélé._

_« C'est juste qu'on a parlé longtemps mercredi soir. » Dit James._

_Elle savait qu'il lui mentait et cela la blessa autant que ça la vexa. Il n'avait donc pas confiance en elle depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient ?_

_« J'espère juste que vous ne vous êtes pas mis en tête d'accompagner Remus. Vous savez combien c'est dangereux et… »_

_« Lily. » La coupa-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter._

_Elle stoppa et leva la tête vers lui._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, on a beau être un peu inconscients de temps en temps, on ne l'est pas à ce point. »_

_« Ok. »_

_Ils reprirent leur chemin en silence. Deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux cuisines où Sirius, Peter, et Suzie les attendaient déjà._

_« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » S'écria Sirius « je parie que James a encore eu un mal de chien à t'arracher à tes vieux bouquins poussiéreux Lily ! »_

_« Je suis sûre que tu devrais de temps en temps plonger ton joli minois dans un de ces 'vieux bouquins poussiéreux', Sirius, ta conversation serait alors nettement plus intéressante. Ça changerait des filles, du Quiddicth, des Serpentards, des blagues et encore un peu de Quidditch ! » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. _

_« Tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié ! » Gémit Sirius._

_Lily lui tira la langue pour unique réponse et prit place entre Suzie et Peter._

_« Où sont Remus et Louisa ? »_

_« Réunion de Préfets. » Expliqua Peter._

_« C'est vraiment dommage, dire qu'ils ne pourront pas partager ce succulent chocolat chaud avec nous ! » Déclara Sirius sans la moindre compassion à l'égard de ses deux amis « J'avais pourtant prévenu Remus qu'en acceptant ce poste il passerait à côté de plein de chose de la vie, mais est-ce qu'on m'écoute moi ? »_

_James et Lily échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire._


	2. Mélancolie

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour l'énorme retard… Disons qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture entre le travail scolaire, quelques petits problèmes de santé, pas mal de démarches administratives et des défaillances informatiques. Il est vrai que j'ai pris un engagement en postant cette mini-fic et je vais essayer de le tenir jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, le chapitre 3 est écrit, il n'attend que quelques petites modifications. 

Merci donc à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, qui la reviewent et qui m'encouragent !

**Chapitre 2 : Mélancolie.**

_Janvier 1976, cinquième année._

_Quelqu'un toqua à la porte._

_« Oui. » Fit Lily d'une voix tendue._

_La porte s'ouvrit et James passa la tête par l'entrebâillement._

_« Je suis autorisé à entrer ? »_

_« Hum » marmonna Lily avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur son devoir de Botanique. _

_« Je me doutais que tu étais là. Ça va ? » S'enquit James._

_Elle inspira profondément avant d'exploser :_

_« Non ! Rien ne va ! Je n'y comprends rien ! Et c'est à rendre pour demain ! Demain ! »_

_Il s'approcha et posa deux mains sur ses épaules en signe d'apaisement. _

_« Hé ! Du calme, Lily. Je vais t'aider, d'accord ? »_

_« Ok. » Accepta-t-elle d'un air soudain las. _

_Il s'assit à côté d'elle et tira les parchemins vers lui pour les lire. Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, il tenta d'expliquer le plus clairement possible à Lily ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Si bien, qu'en une heure, elle termina son devoir. _

_Elle rangea ses affaires. Le sourire était revenu sur ses lèvres et elle avait retrouvé son calme habituel. _

_« Lily ? »_

_« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui._

_Alors, à sa plus grande surprise, James colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord abasourdie, elle n'eut aucune réaction. Mais, ce fut comme si elle reçut une décharge électrique lorsqu'il essaya de lui faire ouvrir les lèvres._

_Elle se recula vivement, les yeux élargis d'horreur._

_« Mais… Mais enfin… James… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Bafouilla-t-elle, confuse._

_Sans la moindre gêne, il la fixa, son regard plus intense que jamais._

_« Tu es plus qu'une simple amie à mes yeux. »_

_« Non ! » S'écria Lily « t'as pas le droit de me dire ça, James ! » _

_« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

_« C'était si bien comme ça… C'était simple. L'amour ça ne mène nul part ! »_

_Les mâchoires du jeune homme se contractèrent, ses yeux se voilèrent._

_« Alors tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? »_

_« Bien sûr que si, je veux de toi, mais comme un ami, juste un ami… » _

_« Ça n'est pas suffisant. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid avant de fuir la pièce._

_Lily se prit la tête dans les mains._

_« Non, non, non ! » Gémit-elle._

_Tout. Tout était fini. Elle l'avait lu dans le regard de James. Pour lui, c'était tout ou rien. Elle avait eu le malheur de dire rien…_

_Désormais, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Elle pensa à lui. Elle pensa à eux. Elle pensa aux autres. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Les garçons soutiendraient James, c'était inévitable._

_D'un geste rageur, elle tapa du poing sur la table. Maudit soit l'amour ! Voilà où ça la menait. Toute leur amitié était ruinée. _

* * *

Le dortoir était endormi depuis bien longtemps quand Lily monta enfin se coucher. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle se sentait d'humeur maussade et, pour se remonter le moral, elle avait passé la soirée aux cuisines. Comme au bon vieux temps…

Réflexion faite, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'aller là-haut. Son malaise n'avait fait que s'accroître. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit sans avoir le courage de retirer ses vêtements. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et étouffa un soupir de mélancolie.

Elle aurait voulu ne jamais voir les parents de James à la gare. Depuis, cette scène la hantait. Elle avait remué des choses bien trop douloureuses en elle et ébranlé beaucoup de certitudes.

Pour elle, l'amour avait toujours représenté douleur, tristesse ou colère. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait découvert sa mère pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et pestant contre son père. Si être avec un garçon ressemblait à ça, Lily s'estimait parfaitement chanceuse d'être célibataire. Chaque jour, de nouveaux exemples venaient confirmer ses craintes. Unetelle était arrivée en pleurs dans la Grande Salle parce qu'untel l'avait quitté. Unetelle était folle de rage parce qu'untel l'avait trompé avec une autre.

Mais si Lily savait quelque chose de la vie, c'était aussi que tout n'était ni tout noir, ni tout blanc. Et il y avait une partie d'elle-même qui refusait d'admettre qu'un si beau sentiment puisque créer autant de souffrances. Le sourire béat qu'arborait Suzie quand elle rentrait d'un rendez-vous avec Josh en témoignait, il y avait forcément de bonnes choses à puiser dans ce sentiment. Malgré ses convictions, elle éprouvait le besoin d'expérimenter l'amour.

Lily ne savait pas, ne savait plus. L'amour, un nom bien commun pour une si grande chose…

Elle se tourna de côté et ferma les yeux. Pour l'instant, une chose était sûre : elle avait cours demain. Et si elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une morte-vivante, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle essaie de dormir un peu.

* * *

Lily contempla sa copie avec désespoir. Elle avait toujours eu du mal en Botanique mais avoir un P… ça ne pouvait tomber à un plus mal moment. Si encore il n'y avait eu que la note. Mais non, il avait en plus fallu que le professeur Chourave, une de leur plus jeune professeur, lui conseille de demander de l'aide à James Potter, parce que, une fois de plus, celui-ci avait parfaitement cerné le sujet.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle devait être maudite ces derniers temps.

La cloche sonna, marquant la fin de la journée et Lily se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie.

« Allez Lily » fit une jeune fille brune aux yeux marrons foncés « Fais pas cette tête. Ça arrive à tout le monde de rater un devoir, c'est pas la fin du monde ! »

« Je sais Suzie, je sais… » marmonna distraitement Lily.

« Non, en fait, ce que Lily n'a pas supporté, c'est que Chourave lui dise d'aller demander à James de jouer les profs avec elle. » Fit Louisa.

Lily releva brusquement la tête et lança un regard noir à son amie.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas raison ? »

« Non, tu as tort. Ce qui me dérange ce n'est pas 'd'aller voir James pour qu'il joue les profs avec moi' mais d'aller voir James tout court. »

« Ecoute Lily, pourquoi vous ne vous expliquez pas une bonne fois pour toutes avec James ? »

« Premièrement, parce qu'il refuse catégoriquement de revenir sur le sujet. Deuxièmement, parce que son cerveau croule sous une telle couche d'arrogance que je doute qu'il soit encore capable d'avoir une conversation constructive avec qui que ce soit. Troisiè… »

« C'est trop facile ! Tu sais que James a changé depuis ce qui s'est passé après les BUSE et ça t'arracherait la bouche de le reconnaître. C'était juste une mauvaise passe pour lui… » répliqua Louisa avec conviction.

Lily haussa les épaules en signe de scepticisme.

« Forcément.. » soupira Suzie « S'ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre… »

« Depuis combien de temps James ne t'a-t-il pas demandé de sortir avec lui ? »

Lily ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais Louisa ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas joué avec le Vif d'or qu'il avait volé en cinquième année ? »

« … »

« Depuis combien de temps arrête-t-il de se passer la main dans les cheveux ? Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas levé sa baguette contre Severus Rogue ? Depuis… »

« C'est bon ! » s'écria Lily « Stop ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je réponde à toutes ces questions? »

« Ça peut faire que si tu en connais la réponse, tu n'es peut-être pas si indifférente à James que tu le laisses croire. »

Lily pâlit et dévisagea son amie avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Sois honnête avec toi-même, Lily. James aura beau faire toutes les maladresses du monde, tu garderas toujours en tête l'image du James que tu adorais en début de cinquième année. Et entre nous, je ne suis pas entièrement persuadée que tu le considérais uniquement comme un ami… »

« Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. » Souffla Lily avant de tourner les talons.

« Mais c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, Lily ! »

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » Marmonna la jeune fille par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans le parc.

Suzie la regarda s'éloigné, l'air désolé.

« Une Lily qui n'a pas faim, c'est une Lily qui ne va pas bien. »

« ça lui manque… » murmura Louisa.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui manque ? »

« Tout. James, je parle du _vrai_ James, sa complicité avec lui, la complicité que nous avions tous… »

* * *

Quand Lily se sentit fatiguée de marcher, elle rentra enfin au château. Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts, le repas paraissait fini depuis plus d'une heure.

Elle aurait voulu rentrer directement au dortoir, prendre une douche brûlante et se coucher mais son estomac en avait décidé autrement. Elle emprunta donc le chemin des cuisines.

Durant tout le temps où elle avait erré dans le parc, elle s'était refusée à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Louisa. Le flux d'informations avait été délivré en trop grande masse et à une allure trop rapide. Elle prendrait le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Elle arriva au tableau des cuisines. Machinalement, elle chatouilla poire et le tableau s'ouvrit pour la laisser rentrer.

Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait déjà des visiteurs dans la grande salle. Et pas n'importe lesquels.

« Tiens, Lily, je me disais bien qu'on ne t'avait pas vu au repas, ce soir. » L'accueillit Sirius en brandissant une cuisse de poulet à moitié mangée dans sa direction.

Malgré elle et malgré toute la tension qu'elle ressentait, Lily eut un faible sourire. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

« Le grand mystère, Mr Black, c'est pourquoi, _vous_, qui semblez avoir assisté au repas, vous vous retrouvez là à dévorer comme un ogre ! » Déclara Lily.

« Question d'horaires. J'ai déjà rédigé deux lettres argumentées à McGonagall pour la convaincre de repousser l'heure du repas d'une minuscule demi-heure mais elle m'a dit qu'au lieu de perdre mon temps à faire des lettres stupides, je ferais mieux de me consacrer à mes études. C'est si dur la vie quand on se sent incompris ! » Soupira-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

Un petit rire amusé s'échappa des lèvres de Lily et, un bref instant, il lui sembla revenir en arrière, à l'époque où tout était encore simple.

« De toute façon, on s'en allait. » Déclara James en se levant.

La magie disparut et Lily retint un soupir. Le passé était le passé. Il fallait aller de l'avant.

Presque aussitôt, Peter et Remus imitèrent le garçon à lunettes et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, James s'arrêta un moment.

« Tu n'as pas dit en Botanique si tu voulais, oui ou non, que je t'explique ce que tu n'as pas compris. »

Tous les muscles de la jeune fille se tendirent. Brutalement, toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour James Potter lui revint à l'esprit. Elle avait tellement songé au passé qu'elle en avait presque oublié qui était le James Potter actuel. D'ordinaire, elle aurait répondu non en bloc. Mais cette journée n'avait rien d'habituel.

Et si Louisa avait raison ? Et s'il avait vraiment changé ? Et si, sous cette couche d'arrogance, dormait encore le James d'autrefois ?

« Lily ? »

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle le dévisageait ouvertement depuis deux bonnes minutes.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchis et je te dis ça plus tard. »

Puis, elle se hâta d'aller s'asseoir en face de Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Tu ne viens pas, Patmol ? »

Patmol ? Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce surnom signifiait, mais pour elle, il avait un sens tout particulier : il montrait à quel point ils s'étaient tous éloignés.

Sirius désigna une mousse au chocolat d'un air coupable.

« Je ne peux quand même pas l'abandonner à son triste sort… Je vous rejoins dans la Salle Commune dans dix minutes. »

Les trois autres garçons acquiescèrent avant de sortir dans le couloir. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens restant. Silence que Sirius rompit rapidement :

« Je pense que tu devrais accepter l'aide de James en Botanique. »

Les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent et elle poussa un profond soupir.

« J'en sais rien, Sirius, j'en sais franchement rien. »

« Ça t'engage à quoi ? »

_LA_ question épineuse. Elle savait parfaitement que ça ne se limiterait pas à une simple explication du cours de Botanique. Le moment où ils devaient parler sérieusement était peut-être arrivé.

« Il a changé. » Plaida Sirius.

« Je sais… » souffla Lily.

Son cœur se serra. Au moins une chose qu'elle s'était enfin avouée.

« Mais ce n'est toujours pas le James d'avant… »

« C'est compliqué, Lily, il a des sentiments pour toi qui ont dépassé une simple amitié depuis longtemps. Il a mal réagi quand il a vu que ce n'était pas ton cas. »

« 'Mal réagi' ? C'est plutôt gentil… Il a complètement changé à partir de ce moment, Sirius ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait pu devenir aussi… aussi idiot et méprisant envers les autres ! Comme s'il avait quelque chose de plus que le commun des mortels… »

« Oui, mais ça a duré combien de temps ? Un peu plus de six mois et après il s'est calmé. »

« Peut-être. » Admit-elle d'un air buté « Mais ça a complètement détruit l'image que j'avais de lui. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard résigné avant de se lever.

« Réfléchis-y quand même… Bonne nuit, Lily. »

« Bonne nuit. » Murmura-t-elle juste avant que le tableau ne se referme sur Sirius.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que James détestait, c'était se sentir extrêmement fatigué sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis dans l'un des canapés de la Salle Commune de Gryffondors à contempler les flammes de la cheminée d'un œil vitreux.

Il pensait à beaucoup trop de choses pour s'endormir. Non. En réalité, à une seule chose ou personne. Mais à elle seule, Lily constituait un amas d'informations importantes.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota derrière lui et il se retourna brusquement.

Lily pénétra dans la pièce, la mine abattue.

« Tu as réfléchi pour la Botanique ? »

Elle sursauta violemment et porta une main à son cœur.

« Oh ! James, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Pour la Botanique… Et bien… Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas… »

Le jeune homme parvint avec la plus grande peine à masquer son sourire derrière un faux air sérieux.

« Dans ce cas, rendez-vous demain soir, à huit heures, dans la Salle aux Fioles. »

Il la vit déglutir péniblement.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle en un souffle, la voix tremblante « Bonne nuit. »

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle se rua vers son dortoir.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Lily. »

Ses mots se perdirent dans le silence de la Salle Commune.

Il comprenait son trouble. Il n'y avait même personne d'autre de mieux placer pour le comprendre puisque c'était dans la Salle aux Fioles que tout avait commencé. Il devrait plutôt dire : que tout avait fini. La salle où il lui avait avoué qu'elle était plus qu'une simple amie pour lui…

Le temps était venu où il lui faudrait revenir sur tout ça. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour l'éviter mais il y avait une fin à tout.

* * *

_Février 1976, cinquième année_

_Cela faisait un mois que James l'avait embrassé. Et en seulement un minuscule mois, sa vie avait complètement basculée._

_Tout d'abord, il refusait obstinément de lui parler. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce fameux jour. Elle avait vainement essayé de le coincer dans un couloir ou un coin tranquille pour discuter avec lui mais il avait une technique d'esquive très au point. Résultat : il n'y avait aucun résultat._

_Ensuite, comme elle s'y était attendue, Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient pris leur distance avec Louisa, Suzie et elle. Non pas qu'ils se montraient moins chaleureux ou amicaux, mais comme James ne pouvaient pas supporter qu'elle fut à cinq mètres de lui, ses amis respectaient son choix. Et cela lui brisait le cœur. Chaque jour elle se réveillait avec la crainte qu'ils lui reprochent tous d'avoir gâché le lien qui les unissait. _

_Les filles avaient été merveilleuses avec elle. Quand Lily était revenue en pleurs au dortoir, elles avaient fait preuve de tant d'attention que la rouquine avait eu l'impression que quelques morceaux de son cœur se recollaient. Seulement, tout ça n'avait pas empêché Louisa de faire plusieurs sous-entendus. Apparemment, elle était persuadée que Lily éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour James ce que la jeune fille s'était empressée de démentir._

_Non, vraiment, la vie pouvait parfois se montrer cruelle. _

_Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle stoppa nette en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé d'élèves. Là, droit devant elle, James se tenait fièrement au milieu d'un groupe de filles qui gloussaient stupidement._

_Mais que diable faisait-il ? _

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que James s'amusait à raconter des blagues aux autres mais généralement, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient avec lui, leur public n'était pas constitué uniquement de filles et James ne se permettait pas de leur faire des clins d'œil aguicheurs ! _

_Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Un mélange de surprise et de douleur monta en elle. Surprise car jamais James n'avait eu un tel comportement. Douleur parce qu'il lui semblait que quand un garçon faisait comprendre à une fille qu'il l'aimait, il n'était pas censé en draguer d'autres peu de temps après._

_Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna hâtivement alors qu'une terrible sensation l'envahisait. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de la repousser mais elle s'insinua en elle comme un poison. _

_Et si elle s'était trompée sur James Potter ? _


	3. On efface tout et on recommence

Hum hum… Pour le coup, je sais que je suis impardonnable… J'aurais du poster ce chapitre bien avant, mille excuses. Je pourrais vous resservir l'habituel : « je passais mon bac » mais la vérité c'est que je manquais surtout de motivation pour poster ce chapitre car j'ai beaucoup coincé sur la fin. Elle ne me satisfait pas mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même…

Merci à Zoomalfoy car notre petit « arrangement » m'a permis de me remettre au boulot !

Sur ce bonne lecture et encore merci beaucoup pour tout vos encouragements !

Au passage, il s'agit là du dernier chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 : On efface tout et on recommence…**

_Juin 1976, cinquième année, épreuves des BUSE_

_D'un geste rageur, Lily poussa la porte de son dortoir et la claqua aussitôt derrière elle. Sans perdre une minute, elle se jeta sur son lit et entreprit de marteler son cousin de coups de poing hargneux._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait pris ?_

_Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. _

Depuis quand James Potter suspendait-il Severus Rogue pour lui demander à elle, de sortir avec lui ?Depuis février, en dépit de toutes les choses inhabituelles et assez horribles qu'avait fait James, elle avait au plus profond d'elle-même conservé un espoir de retrouver le vrai James Potter. Cet espoir venait de mourir.

_Ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour. James ne l'appelait plus Lily mais « Evans » et dans sa bouche, elle avait ressentit ça comme une attaque. _

_Il n'aurait jamais du s'en prendre à Rogue qui n'était qu'un pauvre souffre-douleur antisocial. Elle, n'aurait jamais du lui lancer toutes ces insultes aux visages. Mais elle ne comprenait pas le besoin qu'avait James de se mettre en valeur devant tout le monde. Les élèves savaient déjà qu'il était intelligent, qu'il avait du talent. Alors pourquoi mettre l'accent sur ce que chacun voyait déjà ? Pourquoi ?_

_Elle était déçue, horriblement déçue. Tout ça ne ressemblait pas à James, pas au James qu'elle connaissait. _

_Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait vraiment regretté de l'avoir ainsi repoussé. S'il lui avait laissé du temps, s'il avait été compréhensif peut-être que… Mais au lieu de ça, il ne cessait d'impressionner la galerie pour ensuite lui demander publiquement de sortir avec lui._

_Alors oui, aujourd'hui elle avait dit des choses abominables, des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas et qu'elle regrettait déjà. Elle voulait juste que James comprenne que tout ça ne servait à rien, strictement à rien… _

_Où était passé le jeune homme gentil, doux et drôle qu'elle avait connu ?_

_Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour se retenir de hurler sa rage, sa douleur, ses désillusions._

* * *

D'une main tremblante, Lily toqua trois coups à la porte de la Salle aux Fioles. 

« Entre » fit la voix de James.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage et tourna la poignée de la porte. Comme dans son souvenir, la salle était remplie d'étagères sur lesquels s'entassaient des fioles de toutes les couleurs et de formes inattendues. Et au milieu, une table solitaire où James l'attendait, les deux coudes posés dessus, la tête dans les mains.

Sans un mot, elle allait s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Par quoi on commence ? »

Il eut une petite moue pensive.

« Moi je te conseille de commencer par : 'Bonjour James, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?'. Mais après, ce n'est qu'une simple supposition… »

Elle aurait voulu sourire mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle se crispa davantage. Il essayait de recréer l'atmosphère si particulière qu'il y avait entre eux avant que les choses ne se compliquent. Il aurait pu y arriver si Lily avait décidé de faire preuve de bonne volonté mais… Ce n'était pas le cas.

« Il s'est passé trop de choses entre nous pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et revenir de deux ans en arrière, James. »

Sa voix claqua tel un coup de fouet. Froide et distante, à l'image de son visage fermé.

« Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. » Fit-il d'une voix abattue « Montre-moi ton dernier devoir de Botanique. »

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires avant d'en sortir un bout de parchemin légèrement chiffonné qu'elle lui tendit. Il le lut pendant un moment puis releva la tête pour regarder Lily.

« Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur d'arranger ça. »

Il prit un parchemin vierge, une plume et commença à ré-expliquer le cours à Lily. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil discret au visage du jeune homme. Il semblait concentré, sérieux, loin.

D'un coup de vent, les deux dernières années furent balayées. Des images de leur quatrième année rejaillirent dans sa mémoire. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait atrocement. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à alors combien elle avait besoin de lui.

C'était lui qui lui remontait le moral quand il était au plus bas. C'était lui qui la consolait quand il la retrouvait en pleurs dans le parc de l'école. C'était lui qui la faisait rire quand il racontait des blagues. C'était lui et personne d'autre. Juste lui.

Louisa avait raison. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait cessé de faire tous ses petits trucs qui l'énervaient tant. Il n'était peut-être pas redevenu le James d'autrefois mais ils avaient tous changés et ce, parce qu'ils grandissaient. James avait juste grandit.

Et elle avait envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce nouveau James.

« Lily, tu m'écoutes ? »

Une larme roula sur sa joue pour aller s'écraser sur la table.

« Hé ! Lily ! C'est pas grave un P… Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Il faut pas te démoraliser avec ça. » S'exclama-t-il en posant une main hésitante sur son épaule.

Elle frissonna, comme électrisée. Un an et demi. Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. C'était doux. C'était attentionné. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Lily, je t'assure, il y a des choses beaucoup plus graves dans la vie… »

Un mince sourire naquit aux commissures de ses lèvres.

« C'est pas ça, James. »

Pour le coup, il sembla perdu. Il leva une main pour se gratter la tête d'un air embarrassé.

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Ça quoi ? »

« Quand on dit à une fille qu'on l'aime, on ne la laisse pas tomber sous prétexte qu'elle ne partage pas tes sentiments. Tu m'as abandonné, James… Tu savais que ça me faisait peur l'amour. Si tes parents sont parfaitement heureux ensemble, les miens passent leur temps à se crier après et je ne voulais pas ressembler à ça ! »

Il se figea et son visage se contracta.

« Moi, j'avais besoin de ton amitié ! J'avais besoin de toi ! Et pas de cette mascotte de pacotille que tu jouais devant toute l'école. Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as changé du jour au lendemain ! »

Il baissa la tête.

« Je… Je… »

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux. » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Il se redressa et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je voyais bien que les autres garçons commençaient à s'intéresser à toi. Un simple ami s'en serait amusé. Moi, ça m'a mis en rage. Je me suis rendu compte que si je ressentais ça, c'est parce, justement, tu n'étais pas une simple amie. J'en ai parlé avec Sirius. Il m'a conseillé de te le dire. Je me suis lancé tête baissée et je n'ai même pas pensé un seul instant que si tu refusais, je ne pourrais pas rester ami avec toi parce que je ne le supporterais pas. »

Il fit une pause et reprit son souffle.

« Tu as dit non. Je me suis dit que si tu avais refusé, c'est que quelque chose clochait chez moi. Alors j'ai changé pour te plaire. »

« Mais tu me connaissais, James. Tu savais très bien que tu ne me plairais pas en faisant ça ! »

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Je me suis trompé ! » S'emporta-t-il « ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua.

« Je t'en veux, Lily. Je t'en veux parce que tu n'as pas su voir qui si je m'étais changé en petit dragueur prétentieux pour toi, j'avais aussi réussit à laisser ce rôle pour tenter d'être quelqu'un de meilleur ! »

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains sans rien dire.

« Alors on fait quoi, Lily ? On continue à se balancer toute notre rancœur à la figure jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous en ait marre et claque la porte ? »

Elle ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Moi ça fait un moment que je le sais ce que je veux, mais toi ? »

C'était une excellente question ça, que voulait-elle vraiment ? Elle savait que c'était impossible que les choses soient de nouveau comme avant, ils avaient tous les deux changés. Pourraient-ils se retrouver _autrement_ ? Il lui avait tellement manqué, comme un ami ? Avait-elle besoin de plus de sa part ?

Lentement, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle leva les bras et les passa autour du cou de James puis elle se blottit dans ses bras.

« Je veux que tu me serres dans tes bras. »

Pendant un moment, il ne bougea pas et elle crut qu'il allait la repousser. Mais non, il finit par passer ses bras autour d'elle. Avec un sourire rassuré, elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait réconforté comme ça.

« Et après ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« Je veux qu'on oublie tout. Qu'on revienne au temps où on était amis. »

Il la repoussa légèrement.

« Non, je… »

« Laisse-moi finir. » Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux « On revient au temps où on était amis, on revient au jour de janvier où tu m'as embrassé. D'accord ? »

« Je ne comprends pas bien où tu veux en venir… »

« Tu vas vite comprendre… »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un très léger baiser sur les lèvres de James.

« Ne m'en demande pas plus pour l'instant. »

Et elle sortit précipitamment de la salle.

D'abord abasourdi, James resta planté là. Puis, comme s'il avait reçu une gifle, il courut jusqu'à la porte. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, plus aucune trace de Lily.

Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et celle de la jeune fille qu'elle avait oublié et se hâta vers la Salle Commune. Avec un peu de chance, et en empruntant les bons raccourcis, il arriverait avant qu'elle ne soit montée aux dortoirs.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce des Gryffondors, celle-ci était déserte. Il consulta sa montre onze heures. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, le plus près de l'entrée, et attendit.

Cinq minutes puis dix et toujours rien. Il dut se faire une raison, Lily avait de bonnes jambes et elle était déjà dans sa chambre.

* * *

Il se réveilla avant tout le monde. Il jeta un coup d'œil endormi à son réveil. 

8h59

Tout d'un coup très réveillé, il se frappa le front et sauta hors du lit. Il se rua vers le lit de Sirius, tira les rideaux et secoua son ami comme un prunier.

« Sirius ! Debout ! Il est 9h00 ! On est en retard ! »

L'intéressé décolla légèrement la tête de son oreiller et ouvrit péniblement un œil.

« Maisqu'est-cequis'passe ? »

« On est en retard ! » Lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles.

« C'est le week-end, James. » Grogna Remus depuis son lit.

« Oups… désolé. » Fit-il en relâchant Sirius qui s'écroula sur son lit, la bouche grande ouverte.

Le plus discrètement possible, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche bien chaude.

Alors qu'il s'habillait, il vit à travers la fenêtre, une silhouette de promener dans le parc. Un sourire illumina son visage.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, attrapa un sac dans la chambre et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Direction le parc de Poudlard.

Il marcha rapidement et plus il se rapprochait, plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

Il arriva bientôt près d'elle. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle se retourna.

« James ! » S'écria-t-elle, affolée.

« Bonjour, Lily. »

« Bonjour. » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Il remarqua que ses mains serraient si fort son livre que ses phalanges étaient toutes blanches.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Non, pas tellement. »

« Tiens, tu as oublié ça, hier. » Dit-il en lui tendant son sac.

« Merci de l'avoir rapporté. »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. »

Elle eut un sourire crispé.

« Je me disais bien aussi… »

« Pourquoi tu es partie hier ? »

Elle passa fébrilement sa main sur son front.

« J'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais été sincère en le faisant. Je n'ai pas voulu te donner de faux espoirs… »

« Oh. Je vois. » Fit-il, visiblement très déçu.

« Mais depuis ce matin, j'essaie désespérément d'apprendre mes potions et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'y repense sans cesse. »

« Et ? »

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. » Lâcha-t-elle rapidement alors que ses joues s'enflammaient.

Il attrapa sa main et la serra fort contre la sienne.

« Depuis plus d'un an, tout ce je voulais, c'était que ça redevienne comme avant. Mais quand tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais vraiment, hier, je… je me suis dit que ça pouvait… être mieux qu'avant. »

Il l'attira contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle se laissa faire alors que son cœur menaçait de lui transpercer la poitrine tellement il battait fort.

« Promets-moi juste qu'on évitera de se faire trop souffrir. » murmura-t-elle en un souffle, la voix tremblante.

« Je te le promets. Mais tu vas voir, l'amour c'est pas forcément beaucoup plus difficile que l'amitié… » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Lily était encore toute abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de dire, par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais, malgré tout, elle se sentait rassurée dans les bras de James. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et peut-être alors, dans quelques années, ils auraient la chance de ressembler aux parents de James. Son cerveau accueillit cette idée avec joie mais elle préféra ne pas se projeter si loin pour l'instant. Autant vivre l'instant présent. Après tout, qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve…

FIN


End file.
